1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor memory device provided with a plurality of memory cells on one substrate.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor device is generally configured to include a plurality of memory cells on a substrate. The semiconductor memory device like this suffers from elongation of time required for evaluation of characteristics and analysis of causes of failure associated with enlargement of capacity. Particularly, it is difficult to determine whether a test condition is enough severe to evaluate a weak point reliably with respect to a semiconductor memory device with large capacity. Thereby, it is necessary to cover various test conditions, and thus a great deal of time and labor are required (for example, JP-A 2005-242570 (Kokai)).